Wiadomość głosowa
by Mosqua
Summary: Miniaturka opowiadające o reakcji Sally i nie tylko, po telefonie Percy'ego z Alaski, oraz o tym, jak Jason reaguje na jej wizytę w obozie herosów.
1. Sally

**A więc to jest po prostu two-shot o tym, jaka jest reakcja Sally na telefon Percy'ego.  
Zapraszam!**

**Rozdział 1**

Sally siedziała w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Na jej, choć stosunkowo młodej twarzy widać było już oznaki zmęczenia. Miała więcej zmarszczek, a w jej włosach widać było srebrne pasma. W oczach czaił się smutek i zdawał się ich w ogóle nie opuszczać.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w zdjęcie, stojące na stoliku. Przedstawiało ono chłopaka, już prawie mężczyznę. Miał on kruczoczarne włosy i zielone oczy, w morskim odcieniu. Stał nad jeziorem, z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, opierając się o miecz. Dla postronnego obserwatora zdjęcie mówiło niewiele. Jeśli jednak spojrzałoby się na nie uważniej, można byłoby zobaczyć parę detali, które całkowicie zmieniały jego znaczenie. Chłopak wydawał się być całkowicie skupiony, o czym świadczyły jego oczy utkwione w jednym punkcie. Sposób w jaki stał, wyprostowany, ale z głową przechyloną lekko w bok, jakby nasłuchiwał, świadczył o tym, że był uważny i przygotowany. Ręce zaciśnięte mocno na rękojeści miecza, tak, że aż chłopakowi zbielały knykcie, mówiły, że jest napięty, jakby coś się miało wydarzyć.

Czy wiedział już wtedy? Czy już wtedy przeczuwał co się z nim stanie? Czy już wtedy przeczuwał, że już niedługo zostanie zabrany od bliskich, których kocha, że straci pamięć i będzie musiał znowu walczyć? Sally nie była w stanie powiedzieć. Codziennie wpatrywała się w to jedno zdjęcie, za każdym razem usilnie próbując wyczytać z niego, co raz więcej informacji, nie wiedząc, że wszystkie już zostały ujawnione.

Sięgnęła po zdjęcie. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w twarz chłopca. Serce jej pękało, na myśl, że może właśnie teraz, w tej chwili, on gdzieś, oddalony o tysiące kilometrów, walczy o życie, nieświadomy co przeżywa jego matka. Sally przytuliła zdjęcie do piersi. Zamknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie scenę przed lat. Chłopak śmiał się i biegał wesoło, mając zaledwie kilka lat.

Gdzieś w w przedpokoju zadzwonił telefon. Sally nie wiedziała, kto chciał do niej dzwonić o północy, ale niewiele ją to teraz obchodziło. Nie wstała, by odebrać. Pozwoliła telefonowi dzwonić, aż w końcu zabrzmiało ciche piknięcie. Ktoś postanowił zostawić wiadomość

- Mamo. - Sally otworzyła oczy. - Hera uśpiła mnie na jakiś czas i odebrała mi pamięć, i...- zapadło milczenie, w czasie którego ciało kobiety napięło się.- W każdym razie nic mi nie jest. Wybacz mi. Jestem na misji. - Nagle coś się w niej przełączyło. Uświadomiła sobie co się dzieje. Wstała gwałtownie, a zdjęcie poleciało na podłogę, rozbijając się na tysiące malutkich kawałków. Zaczęła biec w kierunku telefonu. - Ale wrócę. Obiecuje. Kocham cię. - Dopadła telefon.

- Percy! Percy! - zaczęła krzyczeć do słuchawki. Ale było już za późno. Chłopak rozłączył się. Drżącymi rękami, Sally wystukała numer, z którego dzwonił jej syn.

- Tak? - Po drugiej stronie rozległ się kobiecy głos.

- Uhm... Ja... Do mnie ktoś dzwonił z tego telefonu, ale nie zdążyłam odebrać i...

- Rozumiem, chce pani wiedzieć kto to?

- Tak, właśnie tak. - Sally potaknęła.

- To był czarnowłosy chłopak o zielonych oczach. Wsiadł do pociągu.

- Rozumiem. - powiedziała Sally, choć tak naprawdę nic nie rozumiała. - A gdzie się pani znajduje?

- W Alasce. Przepraszam, ale muszę już kończyć. Do widzenia.

- Do widzenia. - wymamrotała Sally, zanim odłożyła słuchawkę. Alaska? Co jej syn robił na Alasce?

Sally westchnęła. Potem spojrzała na telefon i powoli wcisnęła guzik. Wiadomość ponownie rozbrzmiała.

-Mamo. Hera uśpiła mnie na jakiś czas i odebrała mi pamięć, i... W każdym razie nic mi nie jest. Wybacz mi. Jestem na misji. Ale wrócę. Obiecuje. Kocham cię.

Odsłuchała wiadomość po raz trzeci. I czwarty. A potem piąty.

Z każdą sekundą czuła się szczęśliwsza.

Żył. Żył i ją pamiętał. Powiedział, że ją kocha. I że wróci. Obiecał, że wróci.

**I jak? Jutro, albo pojutrze dodam drugi rozdział, czyli zakończenie. Komentujcie i sprawdźcie Liceum Goode ...**


	2. Jason

_**Witajcie wszyscy! **_

_**Na początek chciałam bardzo przeprosić za moja długą nieobecność, ale też zapewnić, że wcale nie porzuciłam fanfiction i wszystkich moich opowiadań! A zwłaszcza Alfy i Omegii. Nie było mnie tak długi czas dlatego, że straciłam siłę do pisania. Tak jakbym bardzo szybko kręciła się na karuzeli, a potem przez nieuwagę zwolniła. A wszyscy wiemy, jak trudno jest zmusić karuzelę, do ponownego ruchu. Ale teraz, gdy wyszła " Mark of the Athena ", moja karuzela znowu zaczęła wirować! Jeśli ktoś chce, to mogę mu podać link, gdIe może ją sobie za darmo ściągnąć w wersji angielskiej.**_

**_Ta miniaturka nie skończyła się tak, jak początkowo miała się skończyć, ale tak podoba mi się bardziej. Może dopisze jeszcze jeden rozdział, bo aż się o to prosi, ale jeszcze nie wiem. A teraz po tym przydługim wstępie, zapraszam do czytania!_**

**_Przy pisaniu słuchałam nowego hitu Adele pt. Skyfall_**

**Rozdział II**

To był poranek, jak każdy. Jason przechadzał się po granicach obozu, tak jak w każdy poranek. Dawało mu to poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie wiedział w sumie czemu. Wiedział, że to go uspokajało, więc się tego trzymał.

Położył się na trawie, tuż koło sosny Thalii i zamknął oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił myślom popłynąć. Czuł, jak słońce ogrzewa mu skórę, a jednocześnie wiatr ją ochładza, przynosząc nowe zapachy.

Niedługo miało minąć osiem miesięcy, odkąd obudził się w autobusie nie pamiętając kim jest. Jutro miało minąć osiem miesięcy, odkąd Junona, znaczy się Hera, dokonała wymiany. On za Percy'ego Jacksona.

Jason zmarszczył noc. Nie wiedział co czuje w związku z tym gościem - Percy'm Jacksonem. Na obozie był żywą legendą, ludzie mówili o nim, jak o bogu. Kochali go. Ateraz gdy znikł, jakby wszyscy pogrążyli się w żałobie. Nawet Jason, który nigdy wcześniej nie widział obozu, czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Jakby ktoś odebrał im ducha, przywódcę.

I właśnie tego Jason się obawiał. Tego, że Percy był przywódcą. I że stanie się nim nawet tam, w _jego_ obozie. W _jego_ domu. Nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale taka była prawda. Był zazdrosny.

- Halo, czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Halo! - z tyłu usłyszał rozpaczliwy kobiecy głos. Wstał gwałtownie i odruchowo zamienił swoją monetę w włócznie. Parę metrów przed nim, tuż przed granicą stała kobieta w średnim wieku. Miała brązowe włosy i czekoladowe oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego oczekująco. Ubrana była w dżinsy i białą bluzkę, a w ręce trzymała mocno zaciśnieŧy telefon, jakby od niego zależało cale jej życie. Nagle spostrzegła Jasona.

- Och, jest tu ktoś na szczęście. - Wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą. - Możesz mnie wpuścić? - zapytała się go.

Jason starał się niczego nie okazywać na twarzy. To zwykły śmiertelnik, który się zgubił, powiedział sobie. Nie ma czym się przejmować.

- Przepraszam my tu uprawiamy truskawki. Czy chciałaby pani pomówić z szefem w jakiejś sprawie? Jest pani kupcem?

Dobra, nie wyszło mu to jakoś najlepiej, ale hej, co miał zrobić?

- Tu musisz być pewnie Jason tak? Och poznałam po włóczni. Chejron mi o tobie opowiadał. - Dodała widząc głupią mine Jasona.  
Nie podobało mu sie to. Instynktownie wysunął przed siebie włócznie i wycelował ją w kobietę, choć zżerało go poczucie winy. Potwory też wyglądają milutko, zanim spróbują cię zabić, powiedział sobie w myślach.

- Kim pani jest? - zapytał, usiłując przybrać groźną pozę. Kobieta jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła i po raz pierwszy uśmiechnęła się, a on poczuł ciepło w sercu.

- Jestem śmiertelniczką Jasonie, ale widzę przez mgłę.

Zamilkła, a z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech i zastąpił go smutek w oczach.

- Nazywam się Sally. Sally Jackson. Jestem mamą ...

- Percy'ego. - dokończył za nia cicho Jason. Sally kiwnęła głową.

- Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie wpuścić, ale to bardzo ważne. Ja... ja muszę powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego Chejronowi.

Jason kiwnał głową i zbiegł z wzgórza.

Natychmiast wpadł na Annabeth i wszystko jej wyjaśnił. Od tej pory dziewczyna przejęła dowodzenie. Wstąpiła w nią jakaś nieznana siła, która lekko przeraziła Jasona. W ekspresowym tempie potwierdziła tożsamość matki Percy'ego, zaprowadziła ją do Wielkiego Domu, zwołała zebranie i w pewnej chwili Jason stwierdził, że siedzi przy stole pingpongowym razem z Chejronem, Annabeth, panią Jackson i pozostałymi grupowymi.

- Czy ktoś w końcu powie nam po co jest do zebranie? - odezwała się Clarisse. - Bo muszę wracać do mojego domku i poćwiczyć z nim nową technikę walki. I kim jest ta kobieta? - zapytała wskazując na panią Jackson.

- To jest Sally. Sally Jackson. Mama Pe...Percy'ego. - Annabeth odezwała się.

Obozowicze zaczęli przyglądać się kobiecie, do chwili, w której Chejron chrząknął znacząco i wszyscy spuścili wzrok zawstydzeni.

- Kochana, czemu zawdzięczamy ci tę wizytę? Jeśli chodzi o Percy'ego to niestety nie mamy nowych wieści, jednakże...

- Tak, chodzi o Percy'ego. - Pani Jackson przerwała Chejronowi. - Jednak tym razem to ja mam dla was wieści.

Zaczęła wyciągać komórkę, którą Jason już wcześniej widział. Był ciekaw, jak Chejron zareaguje, na to łamanie regulaminu.

- Moja droga nie jestem pewien, czy...

- Wczoraj w nocy, zadzwonił u mnie telefon. Nie odebrałam go, ale zaczęła się nagrywać wiadomość głosowa dla mnie. Nie zdążyłam podnieść słuchawki, ale udało mi się oddzwonić. Dzwoniono z budki telefonicznej na Alasce. Poprosiłam męża, żeby nagrał mi tą wiadomość na komórce bo chciałam, żebyście wszyscy jej posłuchali. To bardzo ważne.

Zamilkła i przez chwilę wpatrywała się nieruchomo w komórkę. A potem nacisnęła jeden przycisk i salę wypełnił męski głos.

- Mamo. - Wszyscy w sali głośno wciągnęli powietrze, a Annabeth pojawiły się łzy w oczach. Jason wymienił szybkie spojrzenia z Piper i Leonem. Czy to mógł być...? - Cześć, żyję.

Salę wypełniły stłumione parsknięcia, a parę osób wykrzywiło usta w uśmiechu. Annabeth uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

- Hera uśpiła mnie na jakiś czas i odebrała mi pamięć, i... - głos się załamał. - W każdym razie nic mi nie jest. Wybacz mi. Jestem na misji. Ale wrócę. Obiecuje. Kocham cię.

W sali zapanowała cisza. Jason wpatrywał się oszołomiony w telefon.

To był ten słynny Perseusz Jackson? Ciągle chłopak, jeszcze nie mężczyzna, dzwoniący do matki i mówiący jej, że ją kocha? Choć Jason nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, zawsze myślał, że Percy był sierotą, tak jak on. Że nigdy nie zaznał matczynnej miłości, że nie poznał ciepła domowego ogniska. A teraz patrząc na jego matkę i dziewcznę, tulące się nawzajem, znajdujące ukojenie w ramionach drugich, czuł zazdrość. Percy' ego Jacksona ubóstwaili wszyscy, kochali go i za nim tęsknęli,a on? Co czekało na niego, gdy powróci do Obozu Jupitera? Może i miał paru przyjaciól, ale to? Tego nie miał nigdy.

Annabeth oderwała się od Sally i ponownie puściła wiadomość. I jeszcze raz. I kolejny.

Jason miał dość.

Wstał, odsuwając ze zgrzytem krzesło. Wszyscy natychmiast zwrócili na iego uwagę, ale on skierował się do drzwi i wyszedł, nie zważając na nich.

Ale idąc, wciąż miał w pamięci spojrzenie Sally Jackson, matki. Matki, której nigdy nie miał. I której nigdy mieć nie będzie.

- Nigdy. -wyszeptał cicho.

_**I jak? Komentujce i też piszcie własne opowiadania. Czekam. **_


End file.
